The present invention generally relates to sponge mops, and more particularly, to a sponge mop incorporating an auxiliary member, in addition to a conventional cleaning sponge, to provide an additional cleaning or scrubbing action for the mop.
Sponge mops are well known and generally include a mop handle supporting a mop head for engaging a sponge member of the mop with a floor surface or other surface to be cleaned. The sponge member is typically formed of polyester or similar material which readily retains fluids, as well as releases the fluids when a wringing pressure is applied against the sponge member. In addition, prior art mops have incorporated additional cleaning members, such as scrub strips and brushes, to facilitate a cleaning operation by providing an abrasive action not normally available through use of the sponge member.
There is a continuing need for an auxiliary member for attachment to a mop, and in particular there is a continuing need for an improved auxiliary member which facilitates the cleaning action already provided by the sponge member of the mop. There is also a need for an auxiliary cleaning member which is detachably mounted to a mop and which may be readily replaced with a similar replacement member or by an alternative form of cleaning member to enable the mop to be selectively constructed with any one of a variety of auxiliary cleaning functions.
In accordance with the present invention, a mop is provided including a mop head and a handle attached to an upper or top side of the mop head, a first sponge member is supported on the mop head adjacent a bottom side thereof and defines a first floor engaging surface. A second sponge member is supported on the mop head and defines a second floor engaging surface and is adapted to retain a releasable cleaning substance for facilitating cleaning of a surface engaged by the mop.
In a further aspect of the invention, the cleaning substance comprises an aqueous emulsion which is contained within the second sponge member. Upon use of the second sponge member, such as upon application of water to the second sponge member, the aqueous emulsion is released to provide for additional cleaning action on the surface being mopped.
In another aspect of the invention, the second sponge member comprises a foam sponge material, such as a hydrophilic foam material, and the foam includes cell walls integrally incorporating an emulsion comprising a surfactant.
In yet another aspect of the invention, abrasive particles are dispersed through the second sponge member wherein the abrasive particles provide an abrasive texture to the second sponge member.
In an additional aspect of the invention, a mop is provided including a mop head supporting a first sponge member and an auxiliary member detachably supported on the mop head wherein the auxiliary member includes a backing plate and a floor engaging member attached to the backing plate. A hinged retention structure is supported on and is movable relative to the backing plate wherein the hinged retention structure is received through a receptor structure on the mop head to hold the auxiliary member in position on the mop head.
The detachable mounting structure for the auxiliary member permits the auxiliary member to be replaced by a similar auxiliary member or by an auxiliary member performing a different function. For example, the auxiliary member may comprise a second sponge member, or may comprise a brush member, a squeegee, or other structure for performing an auxiliary cleaning operation.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mop including a first sponge member and a second sponge member wherein the second sponge member includes a releasable cleaning substance.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a mop including a mop head supporting a sponge member and an auxiliary member detachably supported on the mop head.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.